


【浩貂】喝酒有助于捅破窗户纸

by Stacychzh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacychzh/pseuds/Stacychzh
Kudos: 10





	【浩貂】喝酒有助于捅破窗户纸

双向暗恋

“你怎么喝这么多”  
金道英在门口玄关处扶着才进家的Johnny，而墙上的时钟显示已经过了凌晨两点

Johnny一直是理智且疏离的，至少在外人来说是这样的。

金道英从毕业开始就单身很久，被家里人催来催去，终于被催烦了，只好相亲了一个又一个，但总是哪个都不行。相亲对象总是对他的评价很好，希望能处下去，但金道英借口一大堆：他嫌弃对方工作不行，身高不行，用各种各样的原因拒绝对方。就这样拖了一年又一年，直到奶奶发了飙，他才只好从之后相亲的几个男人里选了Johnny，嫁了。

Johnny条件真的很好，高，帅，工作好，年龄比他大，够绅士，每一项都精准打击在金道英以前拒绝那些相亲男的原因上，就像是特地为金道英造出来的。这个男人符合他的条件，金道英想不出理由拒绝。

可金道英想嫁给爱情，金道英想或许他可以和这个男人先发展再说，可家里人一直催，这个男人也在相亲之后见的第二面就开诚布公地表明了自己的需求，他说他需要婚姻，他也是被家里人逼着来的。

好吧，他想嫁给爱情，可是家里人和对方等不及，结就结吧。既然最后总会结，那和这个各方面都挑不出毛病来的男人结婚就是目前看来最好的选择。

在外人看来这两个人是天作之合，Johnny继承家业被爹扔进自家医药公司，在铁面无私的爹的审视下坐到高层的位置，他就是个钻石王老五。金道英从医大毕业就进了最好的医院的最好科室规培，进去的过程托了关系，可最后能留下还是靠的他自己。一个是医药公司高层，一个年纪轻轻当了主刀，同一个系统下，职位高配上社会地位高，怎么看怎么配。

可Johnny这个钻石王老五是为什么等到比金道英大还没结婚呢，金道英也不知道。相亲的时候金道英问过他这个问题，Johnny只说没遇到合适的，金道英又问，那为什么和自己结了，johnny停顿了两秒。金道英以为他不想答，心里直骂自己笨，问这种私人问题干什么，和自己结肯定是权宜之计呗，还能是什么。

果然，Johnny在两秒沉默后回答他：“因为被家里逼的没办法了。”

金道英点点头，看来自己猜的没问题，既然如此，那就早点结吧。从相亲到领证，只花了1个月，从领证到搬到一起，也只花了1个月。没有婚礼，没有蜜月，两个人的结婚就像是给不知道哪家贵的要死的珠宝店做了个广告，除了金道英身边的同事对他无名指上突然出现的戒指表示了震惊和羡慕嫉妒之后的纷纷夸赞，这场结婚就像梦一样地过去了。

除了每天两个人共同进出同一个家门，其他好像也没什么变化。

可是公司高层不是该很忙吗？可金道英怎么感觉Johnny这个高层比自己这个当医生的还清闲，金道英一周上5天班，5天里能有3天加班，加班期间金道英在医院总能收到Johnny发短信问自己：“几点回来。”“想吃什么。”“我给你做。”剩下2天正常下班的时候金道英打开家门后没多久就能迎来Johnny手里拎着买的菜和饭走进来。

Johnny确实不清闲，金道英有几次起夜到厨房喝水都能看到从Johnny房间透出来的光，他轻手轻脚的走过去，敲敲房门，在Johnny询问的目光中在他电脑旁放下一杯温水，轻声说一句“晚安”，然后就走回了房间。

霸道总裁穿着西装拎着菜再径直走进厨房的画面怎么看怎么奇怪。金道英进厨房帮着洗菜打下手看着Johnny都心惊胆战的，这衬衫多贵啊多贵啊，可千万别被油溅上啊老天爷。

金道英是个颜控，不然也不会相亲那么久都没找到个让他松口的。你以为金道英钻进厨房打下手是真的下个要帮忙？开玩笑，他个外科医生每天上手术台，洗手消毒戴手套，每天都能重复127遍，真的是手部使用过多，那你说他为什么要进厨房帮忙？是因为他饿了很着急吗，不，是Johnny好看啊。脱了西装之后，就能看出衣服下面锻炼之后的胸肌了，洗菜的时候把衬衫袖子挽到手肘，露出小臂的肌肉和血管，穿上围裙之后，从背后看起来就是宽肩窄腰，完美的倒三角。

金道英猜的没错，高层确实不清闲，金道英有几次起夜到厨房喝水都能看到从Johnny房间透出来的光，他轻手轻脚的走过去，敲敲房门，在Johnny询问的目光中在他电脑旁放下一杯温水，轻声说一句“晚安”，然后就走回了房间。

两个人一开始毫不熟悉，一起坐到餐桌上只能相对无言，金道英快要尴尬死了，不过Johnny看起来好像没什么感觉，坐在餐桌旁边也是正襟危坐。金道英不禁感慨，钻石王老五真的没破绽，原来拿着馒头也能吃出优雅感。

但今天的Johnny和以前不太一样，酒精麻痹过的神经让他变得比以前好相处多了。同样穿的是西装，但是扣子开了，领带歪了，头发也抵抗了发胶的力量散了。金道英第一次感觉到，原来不那么完美的钻石王老五也是迷人的。

只是几乎是整个人挂在金道英手臂上的Johnny让金道英有些吃力

“妈的，他真的好沉”

金道英这个能不动就不动的运动白痴想要搬他真的有点吃力。但怎么说还是名义上的丈夫，而且在一起这么多天他对自己不能说无微不至，但肯定是毫无纰漏，于情于理都不能直接把他扔地上吧。金道英只好认命的换个姿势，从面对面的拥抱换成金道英站在他身侧，然后扶起他走向沙发。

金道英把人放在沙发上让他坐好，赶紧跑到厨房去倒杯水来让他醒醒酒，就这么一来一回，金道英走到沙发边就看到原本好好坐着的人已经变成了侧躺在沙发上。金道英上前去推推他

"英浩，醒醒，喝杯蜂蜜水，不然胃里太难受了。“

沙发上的人慢慢睁开眼，握住了拿着杯子的金道英的手，然后把水咽了进去。他想把手抽出来去给他拿个毯子盖一下，可是手刚一动，就被更紧地攥住了。

”哎，醉鬼“

金道英只好俯下身好言好语的哄他

”英浩啊，我去给你拿个毯子好不好，不然会感冒的“

也不知道Johnny听没听见，反正他没撒手，也没说话，但是把金道英的手拉向自己，然后放在脸颊上蹭了蹭

“...“  
这就有点出乎意料了。Johnny和金道英的交流也仅限于吃晚饭时无言的尴尬里金道英绞尽脑汁想起来的话题，”上班怎么样啊“ ”同事怎么样啊“ ”上司怎么样啊“ ”哦，上司是你爸，不好意思我忘了“ 然后每天再无限重复这种尴尬。

所以在金道英眼里，Johnny一直是一个对所有问题都用”嗯“、”挺好的“、”很有意思“来回答的霸道总裁，这种充满撒娇意味的动作他可没见过，他也没想过。

震惊归震惊，该照顾还是要照顾。既然不肯让自己走，那就让他回房间吧。金道英用被抓着的手捏了捏Johnny的脸，然后把半清醒的Johnny扶到了卧室的床上。

Johnny走不稳，金道英本来扶着他就勉勉强强，更何况Johnny看到床就习惯性要倒，根本就没想起来身边还有一个人扶着自己，结果就整个人大字型趴在床上。也不对，准确的说趴在金道英身上。

嗯...现在这个情况就有点尴尬了，金道英无助的望向天花板。

金道英试着推两下，推不动，伸手拍拍Johnny的背让他起来，但Johnny只是自己拱一拱，把金道英压得更紧了。金道英没办法了，只能期盼着这个醉鬼什么时候趴的不舒服了翻个身了。

结果就这么等啊等，等到Johnny不省人事的在自己身上蠕动，等到Johnny蹭着蹭着蹭出点奇怪的感觉来，等到Johnny带着酒气的呼吸喷在自己脖子上逐渐粗重。金道英觉得不能再等了，再等下去就不太对劲了，他用力推推Johnny的肩膀，结果Johnny自己先支起了身子。像是想要清醒一样甩了甩头，定睛看了看

“...道英?”

“嗯，是我”  
金道英松了口气，既然清醒了那自己也该走了，被这么个大高个压在被子里出了一身的汗，金道英想洗澡。

结果金道英没等到Johnny起身，反而被他掰正脑袋一下子亲在嘴唇上。

！！！  
这他妈也是金道英没想到的

之后的事情好像就更脱离掌控了，金道英这个手无缚鸡之力的小辣鸡被天天健身的大肌霸压在床上亲了个遍，眼睛鼻子然后就停在嘴唇上开始亲，亲了没两下就把舌头伸进来。金道英不让，然后就被捏住下巴强制打开了嘴。

（金道英你知道锻炼的必要之处了吗？）

Johnny感觉到身下人的反抗越来越烦躁，喝多了的他脑子里来回来去的想一句话：“你是我老婆为什么不让我亲？”

Johnny的脑子里越浆糊，手上力气越大，金道英就越没得反抗，金道英最后也认命了，做就做吧，自己也不是那么不愿意。

没人知道金道英心里的小九九，Johnny曾经还和金道英读过同一个大学。Johnny在读大学的时候来韩国交流过一年，金道英就是这个时候认识他的。当时的金道英苦战雅思，所以当听朋友说起学校他们本专业转来一个美国土著的时候，金道英脑子里第一句话就是：我要让他陪我练口语。结果鼓足了勇气的金道英男孩金道英在见到Johnny之后就少女捂心口了，结果别说做朋友，连招呼都没打就落荒而逃。

“原来这就是一见钟情的感觉吗”金道英把他的小冤家李泰容约到学校咖啡馆打算一述衷肠。

“不好意思我没有过，我都是靠我这张脸让别人对我一见钟情的”

李泰容是真的很欠揍

金道英懒得理他，接着问：“你说我要不要上去自我介绍一下然后就成了？”

“你说谁啊？”  
“Johnny？”  
“可我听说他只待一年啊，我劝你还是别了。”

金道英爱情的小火苗突然就灭了，金道英还不觉得自己是一个自由奔放到可以谈一场知道结局还能迎头而上的人，他也不觉得自己是一个能接受异国恋的人，这个小苗头只好被他自己掐灭在脑海里。

当你刚认识一个字接下来的时间里这个字就会想方设法进入你的视野，人也一样。第一天一见钟情第二天掐灭火苗之后，Johnny就开始频繁的进入金道英的视野。好巧不巧两个人还是同一个学院，虽然不是同一个专业但总有很多大课在一起， Johnny身高腿长，家世优越，还是留学生，他进教室后就总是当之无愧的焦点。即使金道英根本没注意到他，也总会在周边同学的窃窃私语中听到这个人的名字。

春心萌动的少女最怕对方时不时的消息。

即使两个人都没能好好说上一句话，金道英的暗恋还是持续了很久。他也不知道自己相亲一直没结果是不是因为受了他的影响，但他确实一直单身到Johnny成了自己的相亲对象。

既然当年暗恋过，那现在做就做吧。

Johnny感觉到身下人的挣扎停止了，心里浮现出幼稚的高兴。他放松了对金道英的压制，贴在他耳边说：“最喜欢你了。”

说的什么屁话，你不过是喜欢有人乖乖让你做，你醉成这样都不知道我是谁你就说喜欢

金道英掰过Johnny的脸问他：”我是谁？“

Johnny一脸狐疑，“你是傻子吗？” ”你是金道英啊，我老婆。“

没等金道英再问一句“那你为什么说你喜欢我”，Johnny就很烦躁的堵上了他的嘴

Johnny做的有点狠了，武力过于悬殊，外加醉鬼没法控制，金道英的头被顶到床头柜“咚”的一声。Johnny停下动作把金道英往自己胯下拉过来，然后揉揉老婆的头  
“痛痛飞走。”

金道英：你是谁？你把我沉稳帅气的老公还回来！

两个人结婚这么久一直是分房睡，反正两个人都有钱，买个两个卧室都带浴室的房子不成问题，所以直到今天金道英第一次见到Johnny的裸//体，以前看他穿衬衫系围裙做菜时候自己脑子的想象都成了真，甚至比自己脑子里的幻想还要好看。胸肌饱满不夸张，胳膊线条流畅，6块腹肌整整齐齐，人鱼线足够明显，再往下看就是...

”woc你吃什么长大的，这么大！”

金道英后悔了，金道英不想做了，金道英还没做就感觉屁股疼了

可箭在弦上不得不发，Johnny用迷离的眼睛看着身下白白瘦瘦的金道英很开心，老婆终于要和自己睡觉觉了，结果他怎么突然撑起身体想跑呢？Johnny有点小生气，一只胳膊揽住他的腰就往自己身下带。金道英被压到床上感觉屁股缝里挤着Johnny的东西，而且还有继续往里挤得架势，金道英害怕了。

妈的这个铁憨憨不会想这么进来吧。他赶紧好言好语安慰他，还抬起身体亲了Johnny两口，才哄得他拿过床头上的护手霜给自己做扩张。手指一根，两根，三根。金道英只能用深呼吸压抑身后的不适，Johnny手太大了，而且控制不住力道，手指头伸的又深又狠。金道英刚要骂街，Johnny就把手退了出来，然后顶上了自己的东西。

金道英现在疼到骂不了街了。

Johnny可管不了那么多，一下子把自己送到老婆肠道最深处的徐英浩快要疯了，他不是什么小处男，可是和金道英结婚之后就一直恪守男德洁身自好了，算起来都有半年了，这还是第一次真枪实弹的纾解欲//望。他甚至没能注意到身下的金道英脸都白了，醉鬼有撒泼的资格，他不管不顾的后退，顶入，再后退，再顶入，可能是碰到了道英的敏/感点，Johnny听到了一声呻吟。

以前的床//伴都说Johnny是个绅士，绝不是那种只顾自己爽的人，他现在也不是，Johnny开始瞄准那个点进攻。

金道英被操的有些受不了了，眼泪止不住的往外涌，他推了推Johnny想让他慢点，自己在这种撞击里连呼吸都困难了。Johnny被他推的抬起了身，但没等他说话就低下头去吻他。金道英觉得自己缺了氧，被固定在床和Johnny的身体之间，根本没有逃脱的余地。

好不容易等Johnny第一次she出来，金道英才有机会喘口气，软在床上气儿还没喘两口，Johnny就又有点蠢蠢欲动了。

他被Johnny捞起来跪在床上，然后就着前一轮的润滑和精//液插了进去，第二轮和前一次没有一点区别，依然是没什么怜惜感的顶撞。金道英真的觉得自己要散架了，颤抖着往前爬了两步想逃离这里，结果被Johnny两只手按在腰侧狠狠地拽了回来，按在他的胯下插到了更深的地方。

金道英在昏睡之前只有一个迷迷糊糊的想法：“老子要开始健身了...”

等到第二天金道英从床上醒过来，想要抬手拿起手机的时候才觉得身上浑身都疼，连把手臂伸出被子外面这个动作都带得他蝴蝶骨疼。他看着房间的摆设，这才想起来前一天的事情。

大学时的冲动当然不至于让金道英委身，可没什么人心是石头，他明白Johnny的忙碌，当自己每天打开家门发现热腾腾的晚饭时内心都温暖的一塌糊涂。他也想过和Johnny真的相处试试，可每次金道英想提出这个想法的时候都能赶上Johnny接到公司电话。金道英看着他从餐桌边起身走向阳台去接电话，想说的话只能憋在嗓子里。鼓起的勇气就只有那么短短几秒，错过也就没有了。金道英被两次想开口都被电话打断就放弃了这个念头，事不过三，他告诉自己，事不过三。

Johnny已经洗过了澡，听到卧室的动静就走了进来。

“醒了？想吃东西吗?”

金道英摇摇头， “想先洗澡”

“好，我抱你去”

Johnny走到床前弯腰抱起金道英，金道英身上没有衣服，整个人贴在徐英浩刚洗过澡的胸肌上。  
“你记得昨天的事情吗”金道英问

沉默了两秒，Johnny回答 “记得”

“那你还记得自己说什么了吗”

“如果你指的是我说我喜欢你这一句，我记得”  
“而且我当时很认真”

金道英被放到浴缸里，瞥到蹲在自己旁边的Johnny，眼睛不知道该往哪儿看，这句话让他有点害羞。

Johnny看着金道英的表情不对劲，摸了摸他的头继续说道“但你不用紧张，也不用有负担，如果你不喜欢我，我不会再做越界的事情，我可以搬出去住。”

Johnny有些失落，今天早上刚醒来的时候蒙了2分钟，清醒之后就看到睡在自己怀里的金道英，赤裸着身体，痕迹斑斑。Johnny这才断断续续地回想起来前一天晚上发生的事情。Johnny先是很高兴，但又有些害怕。

他在韩国交流了一年之后回到美国，他们家想留Johnny在美国开拓市场，但他找了借口回到韩国，他说交流的那一年让他找到自己想要留下生活的地方。

哪有什么想要生活的地方，只是有喜欢的人罢了。只是韩国这么大怎么可能那么巧的碰上呢，Johnny回国几年，找人都没什么结果，可没想到就在放下之前他还是得到了自己想要的。

这次相亲算是老天爷对Johnny努力工作的奖励吧。Johnny和金道英约了晚饭见面，从早上紧张到下午出了一身薄汗，为了给对方留下好印象，Johnny还特地派了助理去买了新的衬衫。Johnny满心欢喜的期盼旧人相见，结果金道英好像是没认出来自己。  
没关系，从头相处也可以，Johnny只想快点结婚，快点把他拴在自己身边。

金道英问自己为什么会选择他结婚，Johnny不敢直接说，他怕说了实话金道英会觉得自己是个变态，一个盯着他很多年的变态，他只能说“因为被家里逼的没办法了。”但其实不是的，结婚对于自己的家庭不是什么必需品，至少现在不是。但是和金道英结婚对Johnny来说是必需品。他迫不及待想要和金道英开始一场先婚后爱。

所以Johnny不管多累都会回家做晚饭，他想对金道英好。他一手拿着菜谱一手拿着锅铲，兴高采烈地想象着金道英到家之后惊喜的表情。只是两个人面对面坐在餐桌旁边的时候有些尴尬，Johnny不是会挑起话头的人，但他相信日久生情。所以他基本上会做到每天回家做晚饭，工作都堆到半夜再做。有几次他对着电脑敲敲打打的时候，金道英敲门进来放一杯温水。他握着杯子，目送金道英走回卧室的背影。他想开口让他留下来，留在自己房间睡吧，聊聊天也可以啊。但他看着手边堆着的公务，算了。

有几次晚餐的时候，他能感觉到金道英明显有话想说可总是被自己的电话打断，等到电话结束了他走回餐桌旁，金道英又像什么事情都没发生过一样。他想问，但又有点怕金道英是对这段婚姻后悔了。Johnny不想问，对于这件事，他宁愿逃避着，装傻。

可能他真的没有喜欢上自己吧，不然为什么两人还是分房睡呢。

他又想起昨天晚上的那场性//爱，其实是有些半强迫性的，所以他对金道英醒来之后会做出什么反应心里没谱。

金道英对自己的表白没有反应，johnny心里一沉

“不用！” 话一出口，着急反驳地语气倒是让金道英自己都吓了一跳  
“不是，我是说” “你不用走”

Johnny放心了，他抬起金道英的脸，看着他的眼睛  
“谢谢你，不用我走就好，我很高兴”  
“你不赶我走我很高兴，但我还是要跟你道个歉，昨天晚上是我不对。”

“你不用道歉”金道英低下头，声音更小了  
“我昨天也没有...没有不愿意”

”那你能告诉我为什么吗？“ Johnny问他

“因为我喜...我，我喜欢...” 

Johnny在他头顶印下一吻  
“没事儿，说不出口就不说了” “我帮你洗澡”

“好”

the end


End file.
